wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Johanna
Johanna is Spellboundd's oc! Please do not use this code or reference off this character in any shape or form!! JOHANNA ❝ QUOTE ❞ ABOUT Johanna is a bright green LeafWing, one of few who survived the Tree Wars and flew to Pyrrhia where she now continues her duties exploring parts of the rainforest and making maps of the areas. APPEARANCE This LeafWing is quite pale, holding a lime green base speckled with rosey-brown speckles and a bright green underbelly. Her wing is tattered near the end, with scorch marks scarring the wing where she was caught on fire when battling in the air. She has a dark lavender band across her front ankle, tied in a tight knot. Johanna's neck is long and slender- as so is her tail. She has dark magenta talons and a web-like fin across her neck, ending near her tail. PERSONA *'+ '''outgoing, lucky, experimental *'- judgmental, contrary, agnostic *'''Positive: Johanna is quite the extrovert. she enjoys the wilderness and exploring anywhere she hasnt set a paw in. this young dragonet is a living luck charm; she's never been tangled up in any sign of misfortune and doesnt have any sign of doing so. while on adventures, Johanna often finds herself in trouble. whether is just an oddly shaped leaf or anything following some strange category, Johanna cant resist but to mess around with it for the sake of seeing what happens, dangerous or not. *'Negative:' Johanna isnt necessarily the most kind, and sometimes her actions can result in her giving unwanted judgmental remarks, such as making fun of a dragon for a particular taste in prey. While her parents might want to be the perfect LeafWing she is, Johanna believes a dragon should decide what they believe. HISTORY Johanna, like every other LeafWing, was born in the continent Pantala. There she grew up under her parents Hickory(mo) and Gardenia(fa) where she had a strong connection with the herb and vegetable gardens growing near her home. A couple years- 2 to be exact, after being born, Johanna and her parents moved across the sea to the new continent Pyrrhia, amazing by the fascinating tribes and a whole tribe just like Clearsight. There in the rainforest, Johanna wandered the lush terrain in hopes of discovering a whole new tribe- though ofcourse she never did-, then finding out she had the ability to regrow the wilted flowers and dead plants. In the market, it's said that Johanna stepped on an old Nightwing's tail, causing the midnight-black dragon to breath fire on her wings in rage and confusion. LIKES/DISLIKES LIKES -Gardens: Ever since being a little dragonet, Johanna formed a strong connection with the gardens outside her house. -Exploring: Johanna LOVES exploring. She spends hours a day attempting to find a new species, or even an add looking lizard. DISLIKES -Fire: Being scorched with fire was a traumatizing experience, and hates the word itself. -Long Flights: The trip to Pyrrhia from Pantala was a long and exhausting experience, and wishes to never fly for so long ever again. GOALS -Find a new tribe/species x -Become friends with a NightWing seer like Clearsight x-Make her own garden x ROMANCE Johanna has no thoughts on ever wanting a mate or dragonets, and has never even been attracted to anyone. She's Asexual Aromantic. RELATIONSHIPS Comment to be added~~ GALLERY Johanna edited base.png|edited base by joy ang Yells.png|by me Screen_Shot_2018-11-12_at_9.38.15_AM.png|By YuriMonger Category:LeafWings Category:Occupation (Explorer) Category:Characters Category:Females